


For you, only the best

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brain just never sleeps and that's a fact, Established Relationship, KHUX - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Spirit creation, although it's quite recent, originally written for Missed Connections: A Kingdom Hearts Rarepair zine, setting somewhere after Lauriam met up with Elrena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: After a long day of searching for Strelitzia, Lauriam comes back to the meeting room, finding Brain looming over his latest experiment.Being tired of his search, he simply enjoys his time together with Brain, watching him create a new Spirit in innocence.





	For you, only the best

“Still awake, huh.”  
  
Lauriam leaned on the doorframe leading into the former-foreteller’s room, his arms crossed, smiling. The room itself was dark, safe for the lone candle standing on the big table in the middle of the room.  
  
Brain briefly looked up from his spot at the table, pushing his hat upwards with a single finger to meet Lauriam’s eyes, grinning as he leaned onto his elbow on the table, returning to the book right in front of him.   
  
“Welcome back, Lauriam.” His eyes were focused on the small text, his finger following the line he was reading. “Did you find the person you were looking for?”  
  
A small silence followed, broken by a sigh. Lauriam dropped his head with a shake. “Afraid not. Though I believe I made some progress.”  
  
“Mhm. At least something.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
Another silence and Lauriam simply watched Braig from afar.  
  
“You don’t seem to be sleeping, ever.” Lauriam said after a while, in a more genuine and softer tone. “I told you to take breaks from time to time, you’re doing enough already.”  
  
“Says the one who doesn’t sleep either.” Brain commented, never leaving his eyes from the book, even when he heard Lauriam snort in the distance, defeated as he couldn’t argue against it.  
  
When was the last time he actually had a good-night’s sleep, he couldn’t really remember. Days flew past like nothing, every minute he didn’t do anything felt wasted, his mind always running with thoughts where to look next, what even to do next.   
  
He was stuck in his search, he had to admit that now. And he knew one place that kept his mind sane, where he was able to drop this heavy stuff from his shoulders for the time being, and find comfort in the presence of the one person who didn’t mind a silent companion who wasn’t bothered listening to his ramblings. Even though most of the time Lauriam didn’t understand what Brain was talking about. Did he care, though? Not really, Brain was passionate about something and Lauriam listened, and both of them found their connection through that.   
  
Sometimes the heart found enjoyment in the strangest places and times.   
  
Lauriam pushed himself away from the wall and uncrossed his arms, walking towards Brain as the silence was too much for him. He tilted his head to read the books sprawled across the table, recognizing some of the pages as he saw them before.  
  
“Still working on the whole Spirit stuff? I thought you were through with that already.”  
  
“Hm.” Brain murmured, grabbing some of the materials and bottles standing around him. “There are still some secrets I need to find out.”  
  
With curiosity Lauriam leaned himself against the table, watching him tinkering with the materials he knew Ventus, Skuld, and Ephemer collected for him a while ago. He saw Brain checking the book from time to time before adding a carefully selected amount into a bottle, shaking it slightly before he put it down in front of him.   
  
The bottle stood still for a few seconds until it started to shake and a thick, grey fog appeared around it, consuming it completely. Both of them watched it with a keen eye, more than curious what the result would be. Lauriam created Spirits with Brain before, way back then when they started this project, so seeing his progress now was definitely something he was interested in.   
  
Only a few seconds after the fog poofed and cleared, a fluffy, pink, dog-like creature stood in the bottle’s place, similar looking what they both created in their first tries of creating Spirits for the Dandelions. It wiggled its new body before it dash forward to Brain, spinning around itself on the spot before it went over to Lauriam and nudged him, wagging its tail to fight for his attention.   
  
And Lauriam couldn’t help but to reach out to it, petting its round, fur covered head that only resulted in more wiggling. They both had to laugh at the tiny squeaks it made, the adorableness catching their hearts–   
  
The spectacle lasted for about a minute until the Spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them both behind.   
  
Brain sighed as his smile faded, leaning back in his chair. “Well, so much for that.”  
  
The disappointment was strong in his voice, but he quickly snapped out of his setback, going right back to arrange another line of bottles and materials, and Lauriam couldn’t help but tilt his head at Brain’s quick management. He was impressed, as always, fascinated and drawn into whatever he wanted to do next -  
  
“Can you give me that test tube on the table there, the very far left one?”   
  
Lauriam looked to the table behind them, eyeing the arrangement of tubes standing there. He mumbled a short “sure” before he got up and grabbed the small tube, raising his eyebrow at the gooey orange liquid in it, taking a mental note to never question what kind of stuff this even was. Brain would know what he was doing.  
  
“Here you go.”   
  
Lauriam leaned over Brain’s shoulder to set the tube down into the stand with the rest of the ingredients, and Brain bent backwards to catch him behind his back, stretching his arms out to embrace him from where he sat. Their eyes met as Brain whispered a low “thanks” under a smile, forming an equal smile on Lauriam’s lips when he leaned lower to let Brain rest his arms on his back– a comfortable, quiet embrace his body really needed, feeling the tiredness creeping up to him as he suppressed an incoming yawn.  
  
But, of course, it didn’t get unnoticed.  
  
“You look tired.” Brain said to him, slowly rubbing over his back in comfort and Lauriam had to force himself not to slump down even lower. He sighed, closing his eyes.   
  
“…It’s been a long day.” It took him a lot to let go of Brain’s embrace, but any second longer and he would have fallen asleep - he stretched his arms above his head as he stood up straight again, opting for the nearest chair and pulled it close to Brain. “Tell me what you’re actually doing and it might wake me up.”  
  
Shaking his head, Brain turned to him, leaning on his elbow as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know what helps? Actually sleeping, like any other normal person would do.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right.” Lauriam said, unimpressed, shifting closer to Brain to give him a quick kiss on his cheek, settling right back to mimic his position. “But i’d rather not to.”  
  
The kiss caught him off guard and Brain could only react after Lauriam sat down again, smiling as he lost himself in his blue eyes like so many times before. He snorted, dropping his head with a deep breath and a small laughter.  
  
“Alright, fine. Here’s how it is.”  
  
Lauriam tried to follow whatever speech Brain held as he showed him several ingredients, explained to him what they did and where they came from, but his mind couldn’t keep up. The tiredness held too much of a grip on him, sleep overcame him fast and it wasn’t long until Lauriam had to settle his head onto the table, Brain’s last words still echoing inside his mind before he ultimately lost his grip to reality.  
  
Holding his chuckle, Brain stopped talking as he saw Lauriam asleep beside him, setting down the glass tubes he held to fully turn to him, simply watching him. He was completely out, his breath low and steady. Brain couldn’t help but reach out to him, carefully running his hand over his soft pink hair, getting lost looking at him once again–  
  
He retreated his hand once there was a twitch from Lauriam, not wanting to disturb his so needed sleep, not when that night was so peaceful. Instead he shrugged off his coat and threw it over Lauriam’s shoulders, slightly patting over it to give him at least some comfort in this hard sleeping position.   
  
One last time he looked at him before he went back to his experiment, handling the tubes quieter than before.   
  
His eyes swept over a nearby book, a page about Spirit creation and utilization open. He ignored the next under a picture of various Spirit types, as he already knew what it said anyways.  
  
_…made to help humans forget traumatic events, even eradicating memories completely, including people they once knew, ease nightmares and help sleeping through the night. Can be a faithful companion if treated right. There are several different–__  
___  
Brain paused for a second to collect his thoughts before he added the next substance, giving Lauriam a quick look from the side, his heart giving him a warmth he only received from him.   
  
“You will forget this all soon. No more pain for you– I will make sure of that. It is…for the best. Believe me.”


End file.
